ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed - Negative 23 and the Return of a Hero
Negative 23 and the Return of a Hero is the special parts from S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed, he is called that Ben 23, "It's Cyro Time!" again. Plot Flashback in the episode Ben is 23? Ben (Flashback): Come on, guys! Have again to revive Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode is that broken is X-Loader! A little further into the flashback. Ben 23 (Flashback): I did and I missed Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode to lost revive with X-Loader and he Ben's aura? Fast forward to Azmuth and slaps down with Hero Watch, and he reviving with X-Loader. Ben (Flashback): Wait a that X-Loader and Hero Watch unlocked Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode, he made a X7 Superior Mode changes to S-Hybrid Mode, same looks like a X7? A little further into the flashback. Ben 23 (Flashback): Who are you? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (Flashback, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I missed that X7 Superior Mode, he meets the Hero Watch? Finally, the very last part of the flashback. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (Flashback, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): You knows that after defeating to stronger, it is that made a Broly was re-united. In the present, Ben 23 were in the signing autographs. Ben 23: It's too late about to did come from, he his see it. The fans scream and run away as Tetrax walks up quickly, Ben 23 holds X-Loader to reloads into X7 S-Hybrid Mode. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (who made X-Loader with Ben 23, via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What happened? Tetrax: Ben! I have to warn y- Tetrax is suddenly thrown into the air. A Negative 23 arrives. Ben 23: Tetrax! Negative 23: Buahahahaha! Ben 23: Who the heck? He readies his battle pose. Negative 23: Oh, you don't know me, B-B-Ben Tennyson? I am the great and powerful, it is Albedo! Ben 23: Be-Toast? Albedo 23: NO! ALBEDO! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What did you saying that? Ben 23: I don't know, that holds it. Albedo 23: (eventually transforms to Crashhopper) Ben 23: Go, Fusion X7 Heroic! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Heroic? Hey, that's X7 S-Hybrid Mode, not Heroic! Ben 23: Fusion X7 S-Hybrid Mode, that was same like a X7 maybe does it not away. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I do it! Suddenly Smash Cricket jumps in and kicks in at X7, but no affected with his S-Hybrid (that after Nissan is added). Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): (then grabs Smash Cricket there, he turns to Feedback and kicks in up) Negative Feedback 23: It that about DigiXros has stop him?! Suddenly, X7 he gets up. Ben 23: NO, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode, that was revealing about damages Perodua S-Series to try with Albedo! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Ben, I did you saying that about Perodua S-Series is same name? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Is that about to speak Shoutmon?! Negative Feedback 23 he shot electricity beam and then... Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Seven Victorize! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What the similar to X7! ...Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode shot a blue-aura beam from his "V" on his chest at Feedback's electricity but he struggles, not again but electrokinetic successfully away to X7... Ben 23: Perodua Alza! (transforms to him) Rollaway! Rollaway curls into a ball and rolls towards Negative Feedback 23 shoots electricity at Rollaway, who uncurls from his ball form. Rollaway: Never in my life have I felt that much pain! Negative Feedback 23: Oh, b-but this is only the beg-ginning! Rollaway curls back into his ball form and knocks Negative Feedback 23 towards a street pole. Rollaway (uncurling from his ball form): Unexpected, but gyroic! Although X-Loader reloads into any X3SD and ZekeGreymon seriously arrives, ZekeGreymon that was called had Civic 2.0 twice. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Missed me? Rollaway: Not a bit. Then needs turned to Electricyeti, but he Albedo to turned with Beetlechomp, although X7 wakes up. Electricyeti: Electricyeti! It's electricity and electricity! Ha ha! Beetlechomp (he beetle-walking towards Electricyeti): A f-fair fight! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Let me try. She uses her karate skills to kick Beetlechomp, but he is unharmed. X3SD flying back to Electricyeti. Electricyeti: You gotta improve your fighting skills! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I've been training, unlike you! Electricyeti: Tetrax and ZekeGreymon trained me too! When Neo-Evolved Honda Civic 2.0 Plug-in Hybrid tries to break them up. During the commotion, Mantaboost escapes. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Great. He escaped. Later, Ben 23 as Charcoal Man is training with Tetrax. Tetrax: Come on, Ben, try harder. Charcoal Man shoots fire at Tetrax multiple times, with him blocking the fire with his diamond-hard arms. Charcoal Man (to X-Loader with X3SD): Stupid Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent. She thinks she's better than me? I'll show her. His body burns a little more as he shoots more fire at Tetrax. This time, Tetrax is thrown back, with the fire disappearing. Charcoal Man: Are you okay? Tetrax (getting up): Y-Yes. Charcoal Man: This is all Shoutmon X3SD's fault! Tetrax: You can't blame everything on your cousin, Ben, especially for things that have absolutely nothing to do with her. Charcoal Man: I'm sorry. It's just...she shows off a lot. Albedo breaks in. Charcoal Man: Be-Toast! But X-Loader and he reloads into Sparrowmon, just a Proton Preve. Albedo: I-Insult me all y-y-you p-p-please, Ben Tennyson! I will defeat you! He human-walks towards Charcoal Man and does something to his Hero Watch symbol. Charcoal Man pushes Albedo off. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Oh NO! Hero Watch: Randomizer function activated. Charcoal Man: What? He unintentionally transforms into Dog-Nabbit. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What the HFIL?! Darn it, Alza Accident it was deleted with Hero Watch! Neo-Evolved Honda Civic 2.0 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): You did what?! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 S-Hybrid Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed, although he strange phenomenon): What happened! Neo-Evolved Honda Civic 2.0 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Hero Watch was lost control! Neo-Evolved Proton Prevé 1.6 CVT Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I got idea, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17, return to normal! When he X-Loader is activated and changes mode into any normal. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Thanks! Neo-Evolved Proton Prevé 1.6 CVT Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What did you do to the Omnitrix, Albedo? Albedo: J-Just a little present! Ha ha ha ha ha! A little later, Dog-Nabbit is tracking Albedo down a street. He gets a scent and runs. He runs a little faster and transforms, tripping on a rock. Feedback 23: Feedback! Ow. This hurts. He gets up. Feedback 23: How am I supposed to find Be-Toast now? He runs further, and meets with a billboard blocking his way. Feedback 23: Great! Although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent jumps down from a small building. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for heroic 23, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Need help, dweeb? Feedback 23: I'm perfectly fine! TBC... Category:Specials